Destiny and Fate
by theblackwinds
Summary: Part two of my series, with edited Title. Starts in FF7, where it ends, im not too sure. Read Demon Lust first. RR this story, and Enjoy! Currently in hiatus, may rewrite entire story
1. Throwing Caution Into The Wind

Chapter 1: Throwing Caution Into The Wind

"How long...? How long has it been? Since that race we won... since we met Yuffie? Feels too long to me.Well...We're back now...Pray for the best Hapan." Kuro flew over the cerulean sea, the occasional mist of the clouds mingled with the sea blowing past him, chilling him to the bone. Hapan, however, was quite warm under all his feathers. It was not even close to the time they were to arrive to the shore; in fact, it would still be half anhour till the island of Wutai was visible. But Kuro played it smart. "Ride lower hapan. Ride so low, that a dolphin could come up and over your head." All he got in response was a "kweh", and Kuro never liked the fact that a chocobo was unable to talk, or learn. He pulled his clothes around him tighter. "This had to happen during the fa--...faa--...faa--ACHOO!...Fall...oh...sorry Hapan." 'KWEH!' "I said sorry man!" Kuro wiped his snot off the back of Hapan's neck with a hankerchief.

Ten minutes later, Kuro's thoughts began to drift again. _It was that fatefull night...we went out on a date...she__looked lovely, with her hair up in a bun and her elegant red dress...emerald earrings...and I looked like a bum, __with a wrinkled tuxedo and messy hair. Oh, but it was a wonderful evening. I never knew how to dance untill that night_. He recalled a ballroom dance after they had finished dinner, and Kuro stumbled alot during it. But Yuffie was undaunted by it, and eventually Kuro got into a groove. By the end of the night, they were both dancing in harmony. "_The food was good...I never knew that fish could taste like that! But...the next day, I had to leave to pay my repects to my kind __guadian. Word traveled quickly to me. How did she change so suddenly? The day before was heavenly, then she turns __into an evil succubus, wanting me hunted down like a dog._

He stared up at the endless night sky, admiring the stars and moon glowing with a brightness, then being swallowed up by a passing cloud. _Well at least afterwards, I met her friends Tifa and Cid. Great pair of people they are! And Tifa makes a mean scotch. Cid is always a fun guy to talk to, if his constant cursing didn't make him completely unintelligible...When I met Vincent, he showed me a few gun tricks. I was surprised at how much better I could use them from his help. Reeve was always a nice guy who knew the gambling secrets of the Golden Saucer, but why did he always use that silly mog robot with that cat on top? Barrett was always happy to give me ammo...for a price. But he gave me a discount whenever I brought his daughter a nice gift or flower. Why did Cloud get so huffy over the conversations I had with Tifa? Was it that she kept consoling me? Or maybe it was when I got overly drunk and kissed her. Hell im glad she stopped him from slicing me in half...how did he ever use such a big blade? I think he's compensating for something...HA! _Kuro began to laugh heartily. _All that good from one evil deed. What are the odds? Hopefully something like that will happen again later. Guess thats why it's hoping for the best. _He banked left, toward the tip of the tallest mountain the island had. _And im going to need all the hope I can get. _

Kuro rolled over and stared more intently at the stars._ She still kept that bounty up, even after her friends talked to her. She secluded herself, and they said she would not listen to their reasoning. There was an advisor there, telling her about it...Oh, whats the point of thinking about this now? Reh..._ "Fly swiftly, And we'll be there in no time Hapan. After that...I want you to go back to everybody in Kalm. Make sure they're safe...I'll have a note tied around your neck. It'll tell them to send word if anything is wrong. It'll be an 'Ace In The Hole' should I need it to not get assassinated by Yuffie." But his mind suddenly woke up. He could've swore he heard the flapping of a cloak, one that was farther from him. All that his eyes could see was the milky white moon, shining stars, and the thin, misty clouds. Sitting up revealed nothing but miles of ocean. He shuddered. "Hapan." He dropped his voice to the point where the bird could only just hear it. "I have a bad feeling about this..."


	2. Turn of Events

**Turn of Events**

**AN: I AINT DEAD YET. This took a while for me to write. But hey, it took Mark Twain years to write his book after the first half. And i've been busy. I say emotions adversely affect your writing style. Anyhow, to anyone still reading or waiting...**

-five days later-

"Jack and coke."

"This early, sir?"

"Trust me, I need it."

If you were expecting a climatic battle at this point, then you dont know Yuffie Kirasagi or Ninjas. She had recieved word of the assault on Kalm immediately, and a mere hour after Kuro and the rest had left a tactical squad of Wutai Soldiers had effectively supressed the assaults on both the Chocobo Farm and Kalm. Tifa had informed them about Kuro, Rin, and Hikari, so Yuffie recieved word just as Kuro hit the island. It took him a few days to catch up to the others (the mountains were treacherous as they were long), and when they reached the gates Kuro felt like he should pass out from surprise. A giant "Welcome Kuro and Friends" sign had been put up. Yuffie looked immaculate, and the townspeople greeted them as well with warm smiles. Yuffie explained her side of the story; aparently, her advisors tried a hostile takeover, and they were the ones who spread rumors to keep Kuro away, since he was a major threat. Yuffie, naturally, overpowered them and retook her proper position as leader of Wutai. When Kuro dissapeared, she was heartbroken. Kuro felt immensely glad. Hikari couldnt belive the stroke of luck. Rin was somewhat jealous of Yuffie, but warmed up to her when Kuro mentioned that while he still loves Yuffie, he couldn't be with her. The emotions died between them.

So the only question was what to do next about the Shadow Demons. They met up in the Turtle Pub to discuss this. "As far as I know, they haven't allied with Rufus. But they could know and be considering it." Yuffie paced. "Wutai is 500 men and women strong, and even the townspeople are armed and ready to fight to keep it alive." Rin spoke up. "What about other threats we haven't considered? And the fact that they may be hiding their alliances?" Kuro shrugged. "You have a point, but most other threats are bloodthirsty. However, Rufus is fighting out there for revenge. The Shadow Demons have nothing but Ill-will toward others. Who else?" Hikari thumpped his foot. "The closest thing to a Shadow Demon is a Heartless. Thats a ninty-five percent assurance by me that they'll become allies. Monsters of all sorts, Blorba's, Malboros, you name it, they could also join. I shudder to think if they had the Bombs on their side." "We're also connected to Filgaia. Those monsters are more threatening than some we have here. Metal Demons." Kuro added. Metal demons were almost as bad as Shadow Demons. They were more intelligent and organized, and used cunning rather than brute force, although they were by no means weak. They also created ARMS, or living guns that worked with the user. Kuro could never get one of them to work right. "All that leaves are the beastmen from Vana'diel; Orc, Goblin, and Bird-brained Yagudo alike." Kuro downed the rest of his Jack and coke. "Question!" Rin looked at Kuro. "What worlds are linked through the interdimensional train? And who made it?" Everyone chuckled; it was a reasonable question to ask, but to them it was well known.

Kuro started to explain the history. Its also well known that Sora, the keyblade master, used the Gummi Ship to travel between worlds. Donald and Goofy told Sora that after defeating the Heartless, the worlds would seperate and not even the Gummi Ship could travel between them anymore. However, after defeating Ansem, he started to think up crazy ways to connect worlds. Everybody he asked said the same thing; it is impossible. So, he decided to create a "Backdoor" to worlds. The interdimensional train was designed by Cid (who to this day gloats over this creation), and instead of directly linking worlds, it uses the Space/Time Continuum to create a hole by literally bending reality. Cid had to use a large source of power, so he asked for the power of the summons from Yuffie. Reluctant to give up her precious ruby-red materia, Cid cut a bargain by giving her 20 of the funds gained from travelers. Strict policies were enforced to contain monsters to their own dimensions, and several fail-safes were included (a section of the train would dissapear and reappear in a jail seperate from other worlds, for example). The train was built in Traverse Town, and later used to connect other worlds to eachother. Eventually, Cid, Yuffie, and the rest decided to return back home, away from the Heartless and Nobodies. Sora still visits them from time to time, and marvels at Materia.

Moreover, The worlds connected include the ones that Sora had visited, The Planet (home to Cloud, Tifa, Cid, and the rest), Filgaia (home to metal demons), Earth (where human beings dwell), Vana'diel (a place where the Galka, Elvaan, Hume, Mithra, and Tarutaru try to coexist), and discovered recently was Squall's world (he finally changed his name back). Nobody knew what to name it, so they nicknamed it Macarth, "Machine Earth". A lesser known world but one visited by Kuro sometimes is Magate AN: FF1 and FF8 were both unnamed, so I gave them suitable names., a place where mages and warriors of old times dwell. Rumors of other worlds have spread but they have not yet been discovered.

"And thats it in a nutshell." Kuro exhaled. Rin thought for a moment. "So if worlds aren't discovered...and the Shadow Demons need help...wouldn't their first target be the interdimensional train?" Kuro Shrugged. Hikari just scoffed. "Its not that simple. Only 2 people know how to run the train; Cid, and the conductor. The data is all locked up inside Cid's brain, so they can't make their own. The current driver passes down the knowledge of repairing and operating the train through the years.. Should any information be leaked, the trains will shut down until they can, ahem, Quarantine the situation." "Quarantine?" inquired Rin. Yuffie frowned. "Cid came up with the idea that we should have an elite group of ninjas who excel in tracking and stealth assassinations deal with any who spread the secret. Sad really." "Basically, thats the last failsafe." Hikari said flatly. "Anybody who takes up that job needs to keep his or her mouth shut." Yuffie sighed. "I wish it were a little easier to deal with things like that."

"Lets review. The SD's will either try to gather more forces, or in a really unlikely scenario, take over the train." Kuro paused. "Wait. What, instead of using it to gain forces or get around, they tried to block us off at them...?" Everyone gasped. "Shit!" Hikari yelled. "That one seems more probable. They can plan ambushes easily if they want to...security is tight getting on, but the moment you're off a train, you're fair game." He swore again as he slumped back into his chair. "Things just got alot more complicated." The air was tense for the next few minutes. Rin spoke again. "There...may be a simpler way to deal with an ambush at the trains..." Kuro looked up from his third shot. "Eh?" Hikari was quick to shoot her down on the other hand, saying "Train regulations can't be changed without tons of paperwork and proof. Expanding their territory may overpower them as..." A quick glare told Hikari to shut up. "I was going to say before you interrupted me, that we adopt light-based weaponary. Kuro has his own way, and materia has its powers..." Kuro reached into his jacket and pulled out a flashbang grenade. "Clever." On the brink of tears, Yuffie stormed out. "Whats her problem?" Rin asked. "Painfull memories of a dark shadow long passed. You're partially right; there is a light-based power here, but it only works here. Holy. Its a rare materia, used by a nearly extinct race. Only one person can use it; Aeris, who's a friend of Yuffie and the rest. However, she was killed by Sephiroth." Rin and Hikari exchanged confused glances. "Yuffie nearly died trying to bring Aeris back, using a summon called Phoenix. Yuffie was just barely pure enough; only those with pure hearts can use Phoenix to bring someone dead back to life. I never found out why Yuffie did what she did. Maybe she does have a larger soft spot in her than I figured. She was pretty brash and arrogant when she started her training. She's grown up." He put the shot down and laid a few bits of gil on the table and walked outside.

The sunlight shone brightly, warming his face. But he still felt a dark cold inside him. _Why did all this have to happen?_


	3. Save Me

Kuro was leaning on the red railing outside the pub. His eyes were lost in the crystal blue water, with the sun glittering on the scales of the fish. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, thinking heavily. _I am missing something, but my mind is thinking of other things. Im out of focus. _His forehead rested inbetween his hands. "Gods..."

"Never rely on the Gods." Rin was standing at the door, looking off toward the mountains. "You know, you've changed. Everything about you. You're not as carefree as normal." Kuro remained still. "Its been a tiresome week. Im worried about Kit, the others back at Kalm, and anywhere else threatened. Most of all, I'm worried about you. You know, it's been so long since ive had this much fun with someone who acts like im a human being," he chuckled at that statement, "and not a merciless killer. You make a name for yourself, and everybody suddenly hates you." he sighed heavily. "But, it scares me to get too atached to someone. Because, if you love someone, you should be able to protect them no matter what. If I had gotten here too late, then what would've happened to Yuffie? Death? Mutilation? Her warrior spirit, pride, shattered beyond all reckoning and I find her here as a lifeless puppet?" He fought back the tears welling up in his eyes and focused directly on the water. "I couldn't handle that, not in a million years. No man should have to experience that. That is the ultimate pain."

"I never asked you to help me you know." Rin said slowly. "I never said, 'I'm the damsel in distress, come save me'. You took up your sword and guns and came on your own free will. Even if I was a marked person, you came to help me. Nobody has really done that for me. Being hated for most of your childhood wears on your emotional psyche." She leaned on the railing a little further, and managed a glimpse into his eyes. She saw one tear run down his face. "It does." Kuro's head fully sunk between his forearms. "But, I wanted to do it. Im tired of running, hiding, and crying on account of my past, and how weak and powerless I was. I wont let it run my life." As his head rose, his right hand came down clenched and scratched the red finish on the wood. "I will not!" The spark that had been smouldered back on the shores outlying Cosmo Canyon had emerged again with renewed vigor. Kuro felt her soft hand rest on his shoulder. "I trust you." The three words struck home on Kuro's heart, but his face displayed pure confusion. "Why...? Surely you've some knowledge of what i've done. Why?" Rin shrugged and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Because. You have the heart of a warrior, one who's courageous and selfless first and foremost. I can see it in your eyes. But you're hiding something behind them, and I see the fear in your eyes. And its not just fear of losing a loved one. Tell me. Tell me why you wanted to help."

A lump had formed in Kuro's throat. He was visibly scared; the first since that fateful day in his hometown. His soul burned, his heart was beating a mile a minute. His mouth finally formed the words, his eyes shut to the world, focusing on one thought, on one emotion. His voice broke as he said it, but he forced it out and he felt set free as Kuro, in a hush whisper, uttered the words. "I...love...you." He felt as if his soul had just gushed through his mouth. "You're just a miracle. Undeniably, incredibly, you face hardships and strive forward. You'll take your nicks and cuts and bruises and smile as you push foward toward whatever you want to acomplish. I love that about you. You accepted me as a person who has his faults but can change. You trust me, but I trust you with everything. Our time together has been short, but I've enjoyed every last second of it around you. Even when we fought, I could sense the good in you. God, I couldn't bear to lose you, you've become so very dear to me..."

Rin was speechless after this. He cried more. The scars on his heart had taken the form of tears. "The promise of death is absolute. But the promise that I'll fight for my life as long as I draw breath, is one I do make for you, Kuro." Kuro felt her draw close. As his eyes opened, he saw her pull close. Their breath mixed in the cold air, warm and shallow. He felt her lips. They both felt a sense of comfort, love, and euphoria all at once. Their hearts intertwined between their embrace, and they became dulled to everything around them. They existed for that one moment, where time and sense lost all meaning. Goosebumps ran up Rin's skin. She felt Kuro tremble, and a nervous hand ran through her hair. He returned the kiss, and everything inside him, for once in his depressing existance, was at peace.

_"Let Me Live"_

_-_

Rin never imagined Kuro would ever cry. But after that, Kuro was as bright as he was before, even moreso. Hikari who was mostly secluded was also infected by Kuro's cheery mood. And the customers in the bar were more than happy to accept the drinks being sent around. Kuro was starting to flush in the cheeks after his fifth drink when Hikari came in and took a seat next to him. "You look like you're back to something close to normal." Kuro raised his glass. "Hey, I feel like I just won a million dollar bet. The beer is going to make me feel like I lost a chunk of my head but, since when has that mattered to me?" Hikari raised his hand. "This'll sober you up." Kuro looked over and saw it stained crimson red. "Blood!? But whose?" Hikari wiped his hand on his pants. "Ace is dead." Kuro lept up in alarm. "Are they--!!" "No." Hikari was clearly trying to hold back tears. "He killed himself." He showed Kuro the note left behind.

"To Whomever Reads This,

I am leaving the mortal coil. The signs are clear.

My heart, my mind, my body, my soul

I shall not lose them to evil

I fade now!

Do not hate me for this.

Ace"

Kuro put down the note with a blank expression. "The signs?" Hikari slammed down a book onto the table. Kuro picked it up. "The occult." Another blank look. "The reason why I suggested him because his power." Kuro looked at the occult book. "No no no, he can copy things inside the book, to a point. He couldn't mimic god for instance." He said that with a sour look. "Would've come in handy. Sadly though, someone decided to pick him off. The occult is never something to fuck with. Insanity incarnate." Hikari ordered himself a hard drink. "He was my best friend. Whoever sent him that book will PAY." The emphasis on the last word send a chill down Kuro's spine. "Before you ask, no, there was no return address. Damn it, I thought he'd be smarter than to open an unmarked package." Kuro swirled his drink around. There was no time to mourn. "We've wasted enough time. I think our safest bet is to return back to Kal--"

The bar door busted in, and a pissed-off Cid and Barret entered. Cid was the first to spot Kuro. "HEY! GET YOUR FUCKIN ASS UP!" He forcefully picked up Kuro. "Tifa's in danger, and so is Cloud!" Barret cocked his gun-arm. "We need backup! So get off your lazy ass and round up your group! We're heading to Yuffie next! Get in the airship! NOW FOO'!"

They both rushed out of Turtle's Paradise and hurried toward the Padoga. "Well...shit." Was all Kuro could think to say. Hikari rose up and put some cash on the counter. "Lets go. We've got no time to waste. Lets hope we're not too late." They both left and went toward the entrance of Wutai, where the Highwind rested a couple hundred yards away. "Well the ship has seen better days. I hope he updates it. Go on, ill go get Rin from the hotel." Hikari nodded and broke into a jog for the Highwind.

AN: Note to self...Wild Arms 3 music sparks my writing fuel. Short as this chapter is, I feel like It was progressing kinda slow. Lets get some action back in shall we? Er, to anybody reading that is. I won't leave this story half finished. Auron wouldn't do that now would he? He'd go "This is my story, and by my giant badass sword I'm going to finish it." And of course it'd be awesome. More coming soon. I hope.


End file.
